Lucky Charm
by PurtFiend
Summary: Turns out Kurt is Puck's Lucky Charm. Will the luck stay with the pair? Rated T though there is some swearing, slash and some sexual words. It's also a humor romance story - The last two chapters are up the story is now complete. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This story based on the idea that Kurt never quit the football team. Karofsky is also a member of the football team. Hey he's big enough, I can't imagine why he isn't on the team.

**Lucky Charm**

Kurt always felt uncomfortable entering the boy's locker room to get ready for practice. Coach Tanaka had made it clear to the guys that they had to stop bullying him, but that didn't stop the jokes or the prejudice. He hadn't been needed to kick a field goal recently, because as usual, the Lima losers (McKinley High school's nickname for their football team) hadn't been able to score a touch down since their win earlier in the season. Still he practiced with them and showed up to every game ready to kick a ball and he assumed his professionalism would score some points with the guys and maybe even earn him some respect. That's why it was a shock to him when he walked into the locker room and the felt tense atmosphere. Kurt had learned early on to listen to his own inner alarm bells – it saved him more times than he could count – and his alarm bells were clanging away as he stepped to his locker. The guys were all looking at him expectantly(?) and gathering around – this didn't bode well. Kurt's eyes quickly swiveled around to find Fynn. The tall jock was there but in the background and wouldn't meet Kurt's eyes. Kurt really started to worry; surely Fynn wouldn't be apart of whatever was going down, would he?

"Hey Kurt," Puck addressed him reasonably enough with no apparent aggression. "Um - I need a favour from you."

"What sort of favour?" Kurt turned around to face Puck but watched the other boys crowding in behind Puck; some of them were grinning and nudging each other. The petite boy started to panic when he could see any means of escape he had were being closed off. "Look I have to get ready for the game. I don't have time for favours. The coach will be in any minute to prep us." Kurt was hoping that mentioning the coach might make the boys re-think whatever they were going to do with him.

"Don't worry about the coach, Azimio's keeping him busy. It will be quick and painless and it will be over in time for the game." Puck looked uneasy himself and this truly started to worry Kurt. _What the hell were they up to!_

Kurt swallowed hard. "Well wh-what's the favour.?"

"Well ya see, I bet Karofsky fifty bucks that he couldn't fit two freshmen in one locker and close the door fully and lock it. And what wouldn't you know it, he actually managed it. Puck indicated the lockers behind him with his chin and Kurt could hear faint cries and pounding from within. I lost the bet but I don't have fifty bucks. I don't want to be a welsh, so I took a forfeit instead of paying the money. And well, I was hoping you would help me with the forfeit."

"You better not think you're going to add me as a third person in that locker 'cause I'll fight you!" Kurt tried to sound really forceful but he could hear the fear in his own voice.

"What? No it's not that. The forfeit is that I have to kiss you in front of the guys. It has to be a full on mouth kiss, but don't worry there'll be no tongue."

Kurt's whole body sagged with relief, he wouldn't be stuffed in a locker or worse. Now he could get mad. Kurt straightened up to his full height and looked as disdainful as he could.

"Find some other poor unfortunate boy to kiss – I don't want any part of this." Kurt sniffed and turned back to his locker to get ready.

"There's no other fa- I mean it has to be you because you're gay."

"What?" Kurt spit out turning around to face Puck again.

"What kind of dare would it be if it's another straight guy. It has to be a gay guy." Karofsky stepped in to explain.

"Why?"

"There has to be some risk involved. Puck might just catch something off you if he kisses you."

"You mean like - gayness?" Kurt couldn't help but marvel at the strange workings of a straight teen-aged boy mind.

"Yeah!" Karofsky agreed heartily, happy that Kurt understood. "Or you might like it and go after him."

"You mean like sexually assault him?"

"Yeah, you know how you gays are, always checking us straight guys out."

"So you're saying that after kissing me, Puck would live in fear of me because I might rape him! Are you all aliens from the planet Ignoramus? He out-masses me by at least a third! I know for a fact that he can bench press me, because he did it just the other day to impress a girl, much to my embarrassment. So besides the fact that I'd rather kiss a flea-bitten gorilla with foul breath than mix saliva with a Neanderthal like him, I don't think he has anything to worry about!"

"Can I just kiss you and get this forfeit over with?" grumbled Puck impatiently.

"No! Forget it!"

"Look Hummel! I'm through with asking nicely! Kiss me or I'll make you! No way I'm going to be a welsh!" threatened Puck, his voice raising.

"You kiss me and I'll tell the coach and Figgins that you sexually molested me!" Kurt hollered back.

"Listen you panty-waisted little queer! yelled Puck, "I -"

"What's goin' on here!" shouted Coach Tanaka from the doorway. He charged in amongst the boys surrounding Kurt.

"I've told you guys to quit harassing Hummel."

"Honest coach, we're not harassing him. We're just asking him something," whined Karofsky.

"Hummel are you okay?"

"I'm fine coach. Puck and I were just having a disagreement. It's over now and I won,' replied Kurt looking pointedly at Puck.

"Alright then gather around, I have something to say." And without further ado

Tanaka launched into one of his three formulated "pep talk" pre-game speeches. Luckily it was his shortest one about teamwork and pulling together. Before they all broke up to head to the field, Puck signaled the coach that he wanted to say something.

"Ah thanks for that inspiring speech coach. It's made me realize that I need to respect my fellow teammates more, particularly Kurt. I was way out of line just now, asking him to do something he felt uncomfortable with and I feel I should apologize," the coach nodded and Puck approached Kurt who was standing across the circle from him.

"Kurt, I'm disrespected your feelings and I am truly sorry. Will you accept my sincere apology?" Puck held out his hand for Kurt to shake.

"Why of course, Puck." Kurt smiled, reached out and clasped Puck's out reached hand – then suddenly felt himself pulled to the larger boy roughly. He gasped realizing the trap only to have Puck's mouth smash down on his open lips for a crushing lip locking kiss that lasted for several seconds.

"You bastard!" Kurt spat as he viciously wiped his mouth. Not that Puck cared, he was too busy whooping it up, marching around the room with both fists up in the air, his teammates all laughing and patting him on the back.

Coach Tanaka just looked mystified for a few seconds and then decided it wasn't worth asking and herded them all out to the field.

The game was phenomenal! For some reason Puck played like a demon, not only did his feet have wings, but he seemed untouchable. No defenseman on the other team managed to stop him or even lay a hand on him. His teammates quickly caught the same spirit and played better than they ever had before. Coach Tanaka was beside himself, he was hoarse from cheering. Three touch downs later and three successful field goals by Kurt, the Lima Losers became the Lima winners! They routed the other team. It was magical!


	2. Chapter 2

Whoops! I forgot to mention in my last down load I don't own Glee. Also I don't know anything about football so excuse any terminology slip ups.

**Chapter Two - Game Two**

Kurt knew something was going on with his fellow teammates all week and he knew it concerned him. He could tell by the way the animated discussions between the jocks ended abruptly when he was in their proximity. He also noted the looks of speculation that were wiped from their faces when he caught them looking at him. Even during practice they treated him very oddly. His worse fears were realized when Puck approached him in the locker room on game day.

"Look Hummel, Karofsky and the other guys want me to kiss you again. So don't be prissy about this. Just pucker up and let's get it over and done with."

"What the what? Why would I let you kiss me?"

Puck just sighed and looked impatient." They guys think that you brought me good luck and helped me win the game last week. It turns out that you're my good luck charm."

"I thought you kissed that disgusting rabbit's foot thingy on your key chain," Kurt replied wrinkling up his nose in disgust.

"I did have a lucky rabbit's foot but I lost it two weeks ago. Look, I know it sounds weird but me and the guys went through everything I did before the game last week and the only thing different I did was to kiss you."

"Okay, you've lost me"

Puck rolled his eyes and tried to explain as if Kurt was a child. "Everybody here has a routine they go through before the big game. You must have noticed how we all have special little rituals that we do to make as much luck as we can on game day. Azimio crosses himself at every corner of the locker room counter-clockwise and Karofsky stuffs blades of grass from the opposing team's end zone in his shoes. Even you play "All the Single Ladies" and channel Biance before kicking the ball. After kissing you, I was unstoppable during the game last week and we won. You gave me good luck and it spread through the whole team. So now I have to kiss you for good luck before each game. So come on, and let me kiss you."

"How do you know it's because you kissed me. Perhaps it's just kissing someone. Why don't you go find Santana, she's a slut, she'll probably be more than happy to help you out."

"If Santana was lucky, I would have known it ages ago. I've practically done everything there is to do with that girl before a game and it's not made one bit of difference."

"Find someone else! Or better yet buy another rabbit's foot"

"Look Hummel" Karofsky interjected, "Lucky charms that work are hard to find, ya can't just buy them. You pass on good luck when Puck kisses you so ya gotta keep kissing him for the team's sake, so we can win!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not superstitious! I don't believe I have magic gay spit that is lucky."

"You are a fairy, aren't you?" smirked Puck and the rest of the guys laughed at his joke.

This angered Kurt, "It is exactly that mentality, why I'm against this! Did you know that people used to try to touch the hair of African Americans for good luck? They did it out of ignorance, racism and fear. You're doing the same thing to me. You're not thinking of me as a human being just like you, but as a magic thing because you don't understand what it's like to be gay."

"Get over yourself! You're lucky for me, end of story. I don't give a flying fuck if it's because you're gay. Hell I'd kiss Karofsky if I thought he'd bring me luck on the field."

"No you fucking won't!" growled Karofsky.

"You're not helping you idiot!"

"I'm sorry Puck, you'll have to find your luck else where. Read my lips, I'm not kissing you."

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

"We're not doing it any way at all!"

It took awhile, because Kurt turned out to be a slippery and fast little sucker but the team finally caught him and brought him kicking and squirming back to Puck.

"Jesus Hummel, you didn't put up this much of a fight when I threw you into the dumpster."

"Then throw me into the dumpster! I'd much rather that than be kissed by you!" spat Kurt as he struggled uselessly as Azimio held him.

"Kurt, you're hurting my feelings," said Puck with a mock pout. He then grabbed Kurt from Azimio and moved in for a kiss. Kurt bent over backwards trying to keep away from Puck's face, at the same time he crunched up his face and clamped his lips together.

"Azimio, can you help me here?" asked Puck and indicated what he wanted with his eyes. Azimio jabbed Kurt in the back with a porky finger.

"Yeaaahhh!" shouted the slender brunette and jumped forward away from the offending appendage and closer to Puck's face. Since Kurt's mouth was open from the yell it was easy for Puck to simply move in and connect with the smaller boy's red lips without too much trouble.

"Aaaghhh! I hate you Puck!" Kurt yelled after it was all over and Puck had finally released him.

"Let's get out there and win that game!" whooped Puck and he and the team thundered out to the field almost knocking over the coach as he entered the locker room for his usual pep talk.

He glanced over at Kurt and told him to hurry up and get dressed and on the field. The coach then turned around to follow the rest of the team.

It turned out that Puck played even better than the previous game. The opposing team was a tougher team to beat, but they not only managed to hold their own they were able to own the game! They scored two touch downs. Kurt missed the first field goal because he was still upset about the forced kiss but managed to score on the second one. It looked like they had the beginnings of a winning streak and everyone but Kurt, was extremely happy and thrilled about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Just finished watching the Emmys for the comedy awards. I was really disappointed Chris, Lea and Mathew didn't win (but especially Chris) but was happy that Jane Lynch and Ryan Murphy won.

**Chapter Three - Game Three**

"Come on Hummel! Get out of the stall! Just man up and let me kiss you, you homo drama queen!" Puck yelled through the locked door in the washroom adjoining the locker room then pummeled it some more.

"We can try going over the top" suggested Karofsky

"What the hell is going on here? You should all be out on the field." shouted Coach Tanaka as he waded through the players to get to Puck.

"Hey coach, Hummel won't come out of the washroom stall. He's locked himself in."

"Have you guys been bullying him?"

"Not this time coach, honest!"

The coach knocked on the door of the stall and called out to Kurt.

"Oh coach I'm so glad you're here! They're trying to get me to kiss Puck and I don't want to!"

"Puck what the hell? You're trying to kiss Kurt?"

Puck quickly filled in the coach about the two kisses and the two winning games and the correlation between them.

"It's okay Hummel, you can come out now. I won't let anyone hurt you." Tanaka said soothingly to the stall door.

"You mean I won't have to kiss Puck?"

"Well now, I didn't say that. Puck says he needs to kiss you for luck. So I would like you to come out here and take one for the team. Can you do that for us Kurt?"

"NO! I will not!"

"Kurt now think about it. You're a team member and each one of us has a certain duty…"

While the coach tried to coax Kurt out of the washroom stall, Puck pulled Finn over and told him his alternative plan to get Kurt out.

"I don't know if I can do this Puck. I feel really awkward."

"You gotta do this for the team Finn. We can't win the game without Kurt. This is the first time in a long time McKinley High has a chance at winning in our league."

"You're right I guess – I'll do it. But I don't like it."

Finn joined the coach by the washroom stall. "Can I have a go coach?"

Puck started to move everyone out of the washroom so Finn could be alone with Kurt.

"Hey Kurt! It's Finn. I'm really sorry this has been so hard on you."

"Thanks. You're the Captain Finn, can't you talk to the guys and stop this nonsense?"

"Well I have spoken to Puck and we came up with an idea. Um – How about letting me kiss you instead?"

"What!"

"How about letting me kiss you so I get the good luck. We can still win games but you wouldn't have to kiss Puck since you don't really like him."

"Really?" Kurt made a poor job of keeping the absolute delight out of his voice.

"Yeah, now we'd still have to kiss in front of the guys, so they know I kissed you, but that would be okay wouldn't it?"

"Um – okay."

"Will you come out of the stall now and walk back into the locker room with me?"

Finn heard the latch being released and Kurt emerged all happy.

Finn smiled and placed his arm around Kurt's shoulders and led him outside.

Puck was waiting for him.

Kurt realized what was happening too late. "You betrayed me!" Kurt gasped and looked horrified as Finn held him so that Puck could easily enfold him into his arms. The mohawked jock grabbed Kurt by his chin and pulled so that Kurt had to face him. He then locked lips with the struggling boy as all the team cheered "Go team!"

"I'm really sorry about that Kurt, but I did what I felt I had to do for the good of the team." Finn told the dejected boy after Puck had let him loose.

They played a fierce game against good players and won again! Puck was amazing and the team pulled together like never before. Kurt didn't manage to kick all the balls across the goal posts, he missed two, he was in such a funk, not that it mattered, the point spread was huge. Kurt didn't join the other boys in celebrating, not that he was asked. He was getting really sick of Football!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Kurt Quits**

"What the hell Hummel? Did I hear right, that you're quitting the team?"

"I'm not quitting – I have quit! And throwing me against the lockers in front of everybody is not convincing me that I should come back anytime soon."

Puck instantly eased off and actually started to straighten Kurt's jacket lapels and brush nonexistent dirt off Kurt's shoulders. It was an oddly intimate gesture. He then leaned on the lockers beside Kurt's and allowed the smaller boy to resume gathering his books for his next class.

"Is it because of the kissing?" Puck mumbled under his breath. This was a team issue and was not usually discussed outside of football.

"Partly, but the real issue I have is the discussion I overheard between you and Karofsky at practice."

"Look I set him straight, no one is going to kiss you but me, I promise."

"You set him straight alright. When he suggested that maybe I should kiss him and some of the other guys for good luck before the game, you said 'no way, find your own fag!' Have you any idea how that made me feel?"

"You should feel grateful! I was protecting you from the other guys. I don't want them pawing and kissing you! Okay?"

"Puck you kiss me against my will – that's sexual assault! It doesn't matter that it's only you doing the sexual assaulting. But that's beside the point, what I am angry about is the fact that you called me your fag. I'm not your fag, I'm not anybody's fag, I will not tolerate being called a fag like I'm a thing, a possession. It's degrading."

"What you're not gay anymore? You're certainly putting up more of a stink about this kissing thing than any straight guy I know. I bet any of the guys would let me kiss them for good luck because they understand the importance of working together as a team."

"Don't give me that bullshit about doing it for the team." Hissed Kurt "I understand perfectly well about working together. It's time you guys treated me like a team member instead of some outsider. It's all 'we're a team' when you guys want something from me and it's all 'get away from me you fag!' when I'm not needed. Well I'm sick of it! I'm sticking with Glee where I'm actually accepted and appreciated for who I am."

For once, Puck actually seemed to listen, he even bowed his head like he was sorry. "You're absolutely right Kurt, we should treat you better. I promise we will. Because of your great kicking and good luck we're winning games like we never have before. I'll talk to the guys and I promise you we won't call you names again. We'll respect the fact that you are different and won't make fun of you or bully you any more on and off the field. Please come back."

"Well, I accept your promise as sincere and I will rejoin the team on one condition."

"Okay, anything you want."

"I want you to stop kissing me."

"Anything but that."

"Then I guess I'm off the team."

"The coach is calling in your Dad, we're going to have a meeting with Figgins."

"Good! I look forward to it. It's about time we got this settled."

* * *

A meeting was called that afternoon and it consisted of Principal Figgins, Coach Tanaka, Burt Hummel, Kurt, Puck, and Finn, since he is captain of the football team and Ms. Pillsbury since she is the student councilor.

Principal Figgins started off the meeting. "We are gathered here today because of a grave problem concerning our football team. I have been informed that Noah Puckerman has been kissing Kurt Hummel for good luck before each game. Each game that Noah has kissed Kurt, the team has won and we're on a bit of a winning streak. I understand that Kurt doesn't like being kissed by Noah and has since quit the team. Is this correct so far?"

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

"So Kurt" Figgins leaned towards the boy, "Why are you being so obstreperous?"

"Me! obstreperous? I'm being sexually assaulted before every game!"

"It's a kiss, hardly an assault." Coach Tanaka replied.

"I don't like it. It's against my will, so therefore it's an assault."

"Puck doesn't do it to assault you. It's just for good luck and it works!" interjected Finn, "Puck has kissed you three times and we have won three games."

"I don't care!"

"Son, how can you say that? You know how important winning at football is to your school."

"Dad! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am on your side, but football is football, America's national game. It's sacred. A man will do anything for his team. You know that. I've taught you that."

Kurt rolled his eyes, sunk down in his chair and crossed his arms angrily, "I don't believe this! You're all ganging up on me and not listening! Miss Pillsbury, you're a woman and a germaphobe, surely you must know what I'm going through. If I was a woman subjected to unwanted kisses it would wrong, right?"

"Yes, that's true. I agree with you that if you don't want to be kissed by Puck you shouldn't. Now let me finish." The councilor put her hand up to all the men in the room to quiet them down as they rushed in to argue. "Maybe we can change your mind so you can allow Puck to kiss you."

"Fat chance!" Kurt blurted out feeling out-numbered.

"I don't believe it is the kisses so much as the lack of respect towards you. You don't feel part of the team and therefore don't see why you should give anything of yourself."

"That's right!"

"But I promised things will be different. I've already talked to the guys and they agree to treat you as an equal." Puck exclaimed.

"It will be different Kurt. Both Puck and I will see to that," added Finn.

"How do you feel now Kurt? Don't you believe them?" asked the counselor gently.

"I don't think it's respectful if I am being forced to kiss Puck."

"Perhaps we should look at it from a different perspective – let's say if it was the other way round. Suppose Will – I mean Mr. Schuester asked you to sing a duet with Puck for sectionals like 'I'll Cover You' from the play Rent. Now for the benefit of the gentlemen here I'll explain that it is a love song between Angel, a nineteen year old drag queen and his lover, a man named Thomas Collins. Since it is a love song and you are obviously very serious about singing Kurt, you would sing in character and expect Puck to do the same. Isn't that correct?"

"Yes" sighed Kurt because he could see where this was heading.

"Since it is a love song that has to be believable then kissing during the song or after would be expected, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose."

"Now wouldn't you be very annoyed with Puck if he decided that he didn't want to kiss you, even though the song would obviously be enriched by the two of you acting as lovers? You might even allude to the fact that he's being prejudiced and won't kiss you because you're gay. You certainly would scoff at the idea that you would be sexually assaulting him wouldn't you?"

"Yes but… That's not…" Kurt just sagged. He couldn't beat her logic. He could just picture himself angry and shouting at Puck over the duet, telling him to suck it up and act professional and to kiss him already. He had no argument left. He looked around at the people around the table all smiling because they knew that they had already won.

Kurt signed, "Alright, the show must go on." He looked around at their confused faces. _Philistines! I can't wait to leave this Midwest hellhole! _"That's theatre speak for I'll take one for the team - I'll kiss Noah for good luck each game, but I had better get some respect for it. Goddammit!"

* * *

A/N: Cannon-wise I'm sure Burt would defend his son if there was such a meeting. But story-wise I think it is funnier that they all gang up on him (including Miss Pillsbury) to convince Kurt to kiss Puck. I mean come on - football is football! It's sacred!


	5. Chapter 5

Well I certainly got quite a few comments about the last chapter - chapter 4. This is a fictional story and in real life it would be preposterous to think that Kurt would be ganged up on like that in a meeting. I hoped I had addressed this with Miss Pillsbury's suggestion that Kurt may have not found the kissing so offensive if he were the one asking Puck to kiss him. I started this story thinking - wouldn't be amusing that everyone including Karofsky wanted Puck and Kurt to kiss, so I came up with this good luck theme. Perhaps I should have left the idea of sexual assault out of the story - for those who were offended I aplogise. While I had hoped to make this story funny, I personally do not find sexual assault funny at all.

**Chapter 5 - Game 4**

"Okay let me get this straight. You have promised to kiss Puck for good luck before every game as long as they treat you better. Seriously, are you okay with this?" asked Mercedes with a concerned look for her friend.

"Yeah I guess. So far the guys have kept their promise. They have invited me to lunch with them today and I suppose I can put up with kissing Puck if we keep winning games," Kurt replied as he walked with Mercedes arm in arm down the hall to the cafeteria. "But you want to hear something creepy? Puck came up to me after the meeting and had the nerve to suggest I continue to struggle when he kisses me because he believes that is part of the 'good luck'. Doesn't that sound sort of pervy to you?"

"Hell ya!" she paused, thinking furiously, "You know, it sounds like a control thing with Puck, that's why he wants you to struggle, so he can over-power you. He's happy that you don't like it."

"That's just sick."

"Yeah but it might be a way for you to stay on the team and get out of kissing him."

"I'm all ears Cedes."

"Well what if you were to take control and kiss him? What if you went all 'gay on him' and make out like you are really enjoying it. Kiss him with tongue and everything."

"God! Mercedes that's brilliant! A bit nausea inducing but clever! He'll hate it! He'll probably lose a game and say the luck has run out rather than kiss me."

"Exactly!" giggled Mercedes.

Out of a group of students coming down the hall, a tall blond haired jock suddenly blocked the two friends' path. He stood there with a slushie in each hand and Mercedes immediately cringed and jumped out of the way.

"Hey Kurt, here's the slushie you wanted, - wild cherry." The boy added as he handed over one of the slushies.

"Thanks Chad." Kurt replied accepting the cold drink.

"Who are you going to toss yours on?" asked Chad conversationally.

"Nobody, I'm going to drink it. It's full of sugar so it's something I can't indulge in too often but I do enjoy them occasionally."

"You can actually drink these things? I thought they were only for throwing on people."

"Try it Chad, you'll like it."

"Wow this is good! Thanks Kurt!" The boy went on his way happily slurping on his slushie.

"Was that boy for real?" asked Mercedes incredulous, joining Kurt once again.

"That's Chad – think male Britney in football cleats."

* * *

In the locker room before the game, Puck was sitting on the bench talking to Finn when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and looked up and was in a perfect position for Kurt to swoop down and plant a long wet kiss on his lips and stick his tongue in the surprised jock's mouth.

"What the fuck? Hummel!" sputtered Puck when Kurt finally finished. He jumped up ready to hit the smaller boy but managed to control himself.

"What's the matter Puck?" asked Kurt pretending to be all innocent "I thought my kisses brought you good luck?"

Karofsky who saw what happened, rushed over to Puck. "Do you think he jinxed you?" he asked worriedly

"I dunno."

"What do we do now?"

"Maybe we should just ignore that and pretend like it never happened. I'll just kiss him before the game like I was going to."

Kurt just listened to this exchange confused. He would never understand jocks or how this good luck business worked.

Kurt went back to getting ready but he felt a little self-conscious. Puck kept staring at him in a strange way. Finally just before the game, Puck approached him.

"I'm kissing you okay? Not the other way round."

"Okay."

The kiss was different from all the other times; Puck was more tentative and careful, like he was a bit afraid. His lips met with Kurt's lightly instead of the usual crushing pressure. Kurt decided to ignore Puck's warning and kissed back with equal pressure. He even got a little bolder and used his tongue, lightly caressing and exploring the bigger boy's mouth. Puck didn't respond in kind but didn't pull back either. After a few seconds, just as Kurt was starting to enjoy himself, Puck ended the kiss and looked at Kurt with an unreadable expression (a glint of desire, perhaps?); he then just turned and walked out of the lockers and on to the field.

As usual Puck reigned supreme on the field and his teammates followed his lead. Kurt made every field goal and the other team was obliterated. The McKinley football team was steamrolling ahead and nobody was going to stop them! Kurt was asked to the after game celebration which he was happy to go to. During the party, Puck came up to the male soprano and told him it was okay to kiss back with tongue. It didn't seem to upset his game, if anything, it improved it. Kurt was secretly glad because he was starting to like kissing the mohawked teen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – English Test**

"Hey Kurt, do you think you can help me?" asked Puck as he quickly fell into step beside the smaller boy as they walked down the hall.

Kurt paused and turned to the larger boy. "Sure Puck how can I help you."

Puck scratched his head and looked awkward, "Well you know we have an English test tomorrow on that Shakespeare crap."

"It's not crap! It's Romeo and Juliet, a classic!"

"Alright don't get your frilly panties in a twist. I haven't been showing up for class and now Foster's all over my case. He says that if I don't pass the test tomorrow he'll get me banned from football."

"Can he do that?"

"Yeah, if I fail this test, my grade average will go below what's acceptable for extracurricular activities. You know the school policy; I may even have to drop out of Glee."

"Okay, what can I do to help that doesn't involve cheating?"

Puck mumbled something under his breath and shifted his feet nervously.

"Sorry Puck, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

Puck moved closer and whispered in his ear. "I want to meet you tomorrow morning by the dumpster before the test and I want to get a good luck kiss from you."

"Come on Puck, you must realize that any amount of good luck you receive won't make up for not knowing the material."

"I'm planning on looking online tonight, in between Mario games." Puck argued, looking affronted.

"No you're not! You're coming home with me this evening and I will help you cram for the test."

"Seriously, you'd that for me? I'll still need a kiss for good luck."

"Which you will receive AFTER we cram for the test."

"Can we get your old man to order pizza for dinner?"

"Yes! In fact I doubt I could get him to order anything else," sighed Kurt, sadly shaking his head.

"Thanks Kurt, you're an awesome guy. See you after school." Puck reached over and squeezed Kurt's shoulder affectionately. The sudden unexpected contact sent about 4000 volts of sensual electricity through the soprano's small frame. _Shit! thought Kurt, I'm starting to like Noah Puckerman!_

* * *

"Wow. This is a powerful love story and violent. Once you get used to the weird speech it's really cool."

"Well, it doesn't help that Mr. Foster teaches it in such a formulaic and boring way."

"Yeah! He should read it like you do. You make it seem so immediate and real."

"Hey I'm gay, I live for drama."

"Thanks Kurt this was a big help. I think I'll pass no problem with tomorrow's test. Uh - I mean as long as I get a good luck kiss that is."

"Yes, you have worked hard. I guess you deserve a good luck kiss."

Puck moved over closer to Kurt. He stared deep his eyes seeming to search for something. Kurt caught his breath, afraid to breathe and spoil the moment. Puck hesitantly placed his hands on either side of Kurt's face and caressed the boy's cheeks with his thumbs. Kurt swallowed nervously and closed his eyes waiting for the feel of Puck's lips on his. Puck, after what felt like an eternity, moved in and lightly pressed his lips against Kurt's mouth. Kurt willingly opened to allow Puck to do whatever he wanted. For the first time, he felt a boy's tongue – Noah's tongue inside his mouth and he couldn't help but moan with pleasure and desire. He moved his hands up around the jock's neck so he could pull him in closer. Noah's kiss quickly became more passionate and insistent as the two boys relaxed into a horizontal position on the couch. One kiss for luck turned into seven or eight as the two boys rolled around on the couch touching and caressing each other. Kurt managed to get his hands under the jock's t-shirt and was having a great time feeling and massaging the hard defined muscles of Noah's back and chest. The jock was busy kneading Kurt's ass which brought the soprano's pelvis in close contact with Noah's. Kurt could feel their two erections pushing and rubbing against each other and he was desperate for more. He broke contact with the jock's lips and moved his hands down to undo Noah's fly…

"No don't!" Puck gasped "I can't." Puck quickly moved off Kurt and stumbled to the stairs. He looked back at Kurt longingly but said. "I'm sorry. I was worried about the test. I just needed some luck, nothing more, um, see ya." With that he fled up the stairs.

Kurt sighed and lay back down and looked up at the ceiling. A slow smile graced his lips. _That was supposed to be a kiss for good luck? Like hell it was! It was much much more! Noah liked him back!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - End Game**

Kurt was getting ready for the big game waiting for the moment he would feel the familiar tap on his shoulder and the gruff, "come on, Hummel, let's get it over with." He would then school his features into a resigned 'if I have to' face and turn towards Puck for a perfunctory kiss in front of the guys.

The kiss belayed any of the true feelings that Puck and Kurt had for each other. They saved the 'real' kisses for between games. They would meet behind the dumpster or in the janitor's closet or anywhere they could be alone. Puck still insisted on calling them good luck kisses, but it was really stretching the truth to the breaking point. Puck asked for and received good luck kisses for math quizzes, spelling tests, avoiding detentions, when he lost his car keys… Puck managed to have an excuse almost every day since they kissed after cramming for the English test. Unfortunately they never went as far as they did at that time, but the kisses were passionate and hot. Kurt wanted to confront Puck about the lame excuses he came up with to get a kiss, but the soprano was worried the jock wouldn't be able to accept his true feelings for Kurt and would just stop everything. Though it pained him to wait, Kurt felt Puck would have to come to terms with his sexuality and what feelings for another boy, meant to his life. Kurt smiled to himself, thinking back - it was only month ago when he had quit the team because he hated being kissed by Noah. Now he loved it and couldn't wait, for even the stilted, suppressed kiss they shared in front of the team.

Finally, he felt the tap shoulder, and heard "Hey Kurt how about that kiss." though his knees felt like jelly he turned around to face the jock. He looked around the room and realized they were the only players left. Puck had waited till they were alone. Kurt smiled happily, for he was going to get a proper kiss after all. Puck grinned back and pulled Kurt close, so the kicker threw his arms around the half back's neck as they kissed. It was as intense and passionate as Kurt could have hoped for.

"Whoa! What the – hey you guys – get a room." Finn exclaimed as he walked in on the two boys.

Puck broke the kiss and looked sternly at Finn and had apparently decided to bluff his way out. "What's the problem Finn? You know this is an important game. I need lots of good luck."

"Yeah Finn!" Kurt added disdainfully, hoping his added remarks would help with the deception, "If we win this game, we represent our league and we go for the state games. And that's something that's never happened in the history of William McKinley High."

"I know, but Jeez! It looked kind of weird, seeing you guys kissing like that," Finn replied still not certain what he actually saw. He decided to make a joke of it.

"Should we get you two a bed when we start playing the state games?

"No worries," Kurt quipped back, "I'm going to give Puck good luck blow jobs for those really important games and we don't need a bed for that! Do we Puck?" Kurt followed by jabbing him in the ribs and then slapping him on the shoulder, hoping it looked manly." Kurt chuckled loudly at his joke but the two other boys weren't laughing, they were gaping at him in shock. "It's a joke! You know, my feeble attempt at locker room humor? Finn you started it!"

"Yeah feeble humor and you finished it." Finn mumbled uncomfortably "We should go the game is going to start soon. Are you okay Puck?"

Puck managed to shake himself out of his trance. "Sure let's go."

* * *

Puck was not playing well. It looked like he couldn't remember the plays and his concentration was non-existant. The rest of the team managed to hold their rivals at bay but they weren't scoring any points. Kurt was very worried for Puck and he wasn't the only one.

"Did you kiss Kurt before the game?" Karofsky asked Puck worriedly during half time.

"Of course I did."

"Well maybe you should kiss him again."

"No way! I mean I'm fine. I was just nervous; I'll be okay in the second half."

Puck did manage to get things under control in the second half and they actually started getting some plays together that seemed to work.

Kurt intently watched the scrimmage, hoping against hope Puck would do well. He could see that the down had been successfully played and Finn was well protected. He would have plenty of time to aim the ball to Puck who was running way down the field to be in a good position with no defensemen from the other team near him. He just had to catch the ball and run a short distance for an easy touchdown. Kurt eagerly jumped up and started to stretch his hamstrings getting ready to do the field kick he knew was coming. He was bent over, his nose almost touching his feet when surprisingly, instead of a deafening cheer, he heard a collective groan from the crowd. He straightened up and looked back on the field. He couldn't believe it, Puck had missed the throw and was running after the erratically bouncing ball. A defender from the opposing team managed to get to the ball first and got possession. What an unmitigated disaster! They tried their best to bounce back, but the McKinley team quickly fell into disarray. Their opponents were really good and easily beat back the McKinley team and eventually won the game.

After the game was finished the guys wanted to know what happened. How could Puck miss such an easy pass? All he would say was that he was momentarily distracted and missed the ball. The jocks were furious! They figured that there was some girl up in the stands that Puck was watching instead of the ball. After the game Puck sat in the locker room stone-faced refusing to say a word while the other players grumbled and glared at him. Kurt showered and changed and turned down the invitations from the team to go for an after-game bite to eat.

Once the guys had left he sat down on the bench beside Puck who was still sitting in his football gear, his face buried in his hands.

"So how about telling me what happened."

"You happened, you jinxed me." Puck replied a muffled voice.

"Me? What did I do? I kissed you for good luck and I even thought positive thoughts."

"You had to mention giving me a blow job, just before I went out there. I couldn't remember plays or our strategies; I just kept picturing you on your knees in front of me with your lips wrapped around my dick."

"Oh! I'm really sorry. I never even thought… But that doesn't explain you missing the pass. Were you looking at some floozy in the stands like the guys said? Because if you were…"

"I was looking at you. What the hell were you doing suddenly bending over like that."

"I was stretching my hamstrings getting ready to kick."

"Did you have to point your ass in my direction?"

"Wait a second, are you telling me that you missed the pass; blew the game and our chances of winning our league championship, because you were checking out my ass?"

Puck just sighed and slowly nodded.

"Wow! I don't know whether to be terribly angry or incredibly flattered."

"You should be incredibly flattered; you have got an amazing ass."

"No wonder you didn't say anything to the guys, they would gladly kill both of us."

"I blame Karofsky, he got me to kiss you in the first place. If I hadn't of kissed you, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"So are you telling me you don't really believe in all this good luck stuff?"

"No, not really. I just went along with Karofsky and his lame-brained idea because I liked kissing you."

"How do you explain our winning streak and your awesome playing?"

"Kissing you made me super-horny. It turns out I can play incredible football when I'm that horny, probably something to do with blood flow and adrenalin. All I know is that I'm glad I had a jock strap on, because each time I kissed you I'd get a mother of all boners."

"I'm wondering why it didn't work with Santana. Surely you get erections with girls, you got Quin pregnant."

"Look all I know is that when I kiss you I feel like superman, like I can do anything. Some kind of power just flows through me when our lips meet."

"It sounds more like love than lust or even luck for that matter"

Puck looked at Kurt with a serious, intense expression, "Yeah maybe, I think I'm on the edge. One more nudge I'm going to fall head over heels in love with you."

"Oh Noah!" Kurt beamed. "I feel the exact same way! What do you think we should do about it?"

Puck smiled, "Well I figure if I missed the pass, gave up the game and the league championship all for your ass, then I should at least end up with that amazing ass of yours."

"Oh very nice! I'm not going to be a bootie call," huffed Kurt

"Oh I realize that - one thing I learned through all this is that you want and demand respect. We should go out on a date. Maybe I can be your boyfriend?"

"Oh! I would love that! Though it's not going to be easy for you dating a boy. You may have to endure the daily ridicule I receive. Or worse, our team mates might even figure out what happened on the field today.

"Well," replied Puck with a big grin, pulling Kurt close," I guess I'm in need of a hot and sexy lucky charm. Will you give me a kiss for good luck? " Kurt happily complied.

**The End**

**That's it! I finished my longest story up to date. I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you all enjoy reading it. I'm in the middle of writing an M-rated sexy sizzler with my two favourite heros. It should be ready soon!**


End file.
